Insanity in Fleet Street
by Angel Harls
Summary: First chapter of insane love between Babydoll (Sucker Punch) and Sweeney Todd. Let’s come in the world of young, mentally insane girl and check her story about lose, dangerous, blood and the most love to man who changed everything.


**"People thinks that have different imagination isn't normal. They thinks you're isn't normal. Well, only one girl could ever fight with that. And how? Someone trusted in her. And she became unstoppable powerful. Because the most important thing to be safe and sound is quite sure. Love...**

It was rainy. Even around Lennox House for mentally insane. Everyone been in their rooms and slept. Only in the last room of corridor in window sat girl. Beautiful young blonde girl with two girlish ponytails. Her name was Babydoll. She had once another name, when they lived in London, but then her father died and she because of sadness and new stepfather and his cruel treating to her, forgot. But she remember that her father loved calling her Babydoll. It was for her always so hard to remember, because she went throught too much sadness and lose. Her stepfather ruined everything. Her only apple as been her younger sister. Their mom wasn't strong enough after lose of her husband to care about them, but Babydoll been and did everything for her sister to make her happy. Then it happened. Their mother died. Babydoll never found out the reason, but she secretly thought, that her stepfather poisened her. They been both losted, because without their mom it could be more dangerous for them. And it was right. The night when mother been buried, stepfather read mother's last will and discovers that she left everything to her two daughter. He whole of anger and jealous starts drink. And drinks more and more until he was absolutely drunk. Then went attacts to Babydoll. To rape her. Babydoll quickly ran to her room to hide, but then realized that he will rape her younger beloved sister then. Fortuntaley her sister hid in clothes and locked myself. Babydoll ran out of window to stepfather's room for gun, to save her sister. She came in right moment, but accidentaly shooted wrong. And it shooted her sister. Babydoll cried at body of her most beloved person and took gun again. But she wasn't strong enough to shoot him and ran out of house to mother's grave. Meanwhile she cried her stepfather called police and lied them that his stepdaughter insanely killed her own sister and tried kill him as well, because she's mentally insane. Police found her at grave, but Babydoll couldn't talk or anything. Then she slept. And when she woke up she apperead in Lennox House with stepfather behind her. She's been putted in one of rooms and all what she heard been, that her stepfather ordered Babydoll to be lobotomized in few days. Week been gone and nothing happened. And Babydoll only could watch raindrops out of window. She losted everything. She didn't knew what will continue and wished to leave this horrible place to be saved. She knew that her stepfather wants her maybe to die, because he worry that if police wanted talk with her she could tell the truth. And that would change all his plans. And Babydoll saves life. Babydoll haven't plan or something, but when she first apperead in Lennox House, she noticed many strange, but important things. Map of Lennox House and key of the lead gate. These things maybe could help her to escape. But it seemed impossible, because all around been guardians. But Babydoll had hope in this "plan" to escape. She just needed the right moment for that. And she knew that it will come before she will be lobotomized. And it really happened! Tomorrow when she went with others girl to usual disgusting lunch and sat on the right side of whole hall, two girls started fight and argue. Then the eldest red hair woman slapped the youngest one's face. And then joined the fight others who were on sides one of them. And it became kinda bloody fight. All guardians quickly ran to them and tried take them away. All guardians and doctors tried stop that fight and they ignored everything around. That was Babydoll's time. She quickly but quilty left hall and ran to kitchen. She remembered every detail of map and knew that exit door is in kitchen. She came in and looked around. When she haven't seen anyone she again started run to door. But then someone hitted her to leg and she felt. It was chef. "Where you think you going, littl?" he asked her furious and took her arm hard and standed her up. Babydoll tried get our of his arms but he holded he to tight. "You'll be punished!" he said and went with her back to hall but Babydoll was more clever and when they been almost at door she took one of knifes around. And then fast cutted his throat. In second he stopped breath and felt on ground. "I don't think so" Babydoll said and with knife in her hand quickly ran to door. And then she finally get out of building and seen gate. But she haven't key and gate been too big to climb her. Suddenly she noticed a car. And opened suitcase. She haven't waited even while and ran in. And closed it. It haven't took long and car finally rid away. She didn't knew who is owner of car, but that person finally took her far away of the most terrible place on the Earth. "It's gonna be alright" she cheered myself and inside her heart, she believed that something or someone will finally help her get out of that madness and trouble. She had to be strong anyway. Like she once said to her sister.

~

London. One of the most darkest part of England for these years. People are poor and work isn't enough for all. It's not enough of anything. Food, water and clothes and much more. And rich people ignore that. And the worstest thing is, that the whole town allowed only injustice. Last year died around 200 innocet people, because of the cruelest man of whole town. Judge Trupin. Him and his lackey Beadle Bamford. They both kills and judge people who stands in their way and don't care about justice. Judge Trupin raped many women. The one been Lucy Backer who let after her death her daughter. Johanna. Judge Trupin take care of her and locked her in his house to never seen the world. She's been more prettier every day until Judge Trupin felt in love with and obessed with her. Even he searching for husband to her, he wants to have her only for myself. So he wants suggests her to marry him, but Beadle thinks that he's too old to marry such a young girl like she is. Of course it's truth, but he still trying find some sulotion to make his plan about marrige. But in London aren't only evil and rotten people. There are maybe evil but they had reasons for that. And the best example of that, it's new London's barber in Fleet Street. Sweeney Todd. His looks scares kinda all. He had tousled hair with one long white strand. He often wore old coat and in his pockets always had few razors. He looked really strange and different than others, but they like to visit him, because he was briliant barber. He lived over shop with pies owned by Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Nellie Lovett was elderly brown hair looking woman who her whole life only cooked pies. And thes pies were same disgusting like food in Lennox House. She knew that, but she wasn't rich enough to buy better raw materials and never had costumers at all. Then she finally had one! And that been Sweeney Todd, who came accidentaly but Mrs. Lovett like him at first sight and let him to stay at her house. Sweeney Todd came back to London to search for his wife and child and some of his old friends. It was many years later when he been sent by Judge Turpin to Australia and let him to left his beloved ones. He never found out that Judge Turpin secretly likes his wife Lucy and wanted to marry her first. But she never wanted to, so he once invited her to one of his ball. There her raped her and after that she commit suicide. Sweeney Todd was heartbroken when he found out the truth and he wanted take the revenge more than ever could ever want to. He just waited to day when Turpin or Beadle visit him. He'll be ready to detstroy them like they destroyed his life. The days went and no one of them came and Sweeney thought about his wife snd memories about her. But he sometimes thought about his other beloved one. In his childhood he had really close friend to him. Emily Delly. They knew each other perfectly and always had too much fun together. And she was the only one in his life who always standed by his side and keeped him safe. Even she had a bit mentally problems, when she could always hear some voices or in her mind travelling to other worlds. When they become teens, Sweeney told her about his feelings to her and when he found out she feel it same, they started date. But then Emily's father died and her mother found new man who lived far away by London. In Brattleboro. They had to remove in few days and not any of them been ready for that. The day when Emily left, Sweeney got special gift by her, which never Lucy could gave him. The kiss. But it wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was kiss of pure love and passion for forgivness she wanted to got by him. It was the last moment they shared together and it's pretty long time when it happened. But Sweeney never forgot her. She was still in his mind. Maybe more than Lucy been. He never talked about her, because it hurted even more than when he talked about Lucy and his little child Johanna. Now he looked out of the mirror and watched the town, people and riding cars around. He didn't notice the smaller red car which stopped at bank. Babydoll waited a while, until she's been sure, that her "savior" is gone and she can finally leave. She carefully opened suitcase and came out. Then she looked around. It wasn't a minute and she realize where is. London. This town gave her so much pain. She felt tears in her eyes and fast wiped them and fisted her clenched. "Strong, strong I have to be" she reminded myself and then finally walked through the town. People looked really distracted and without may happiness in their faces. She seen poor hungry children laying at ground and mothers with babies trying to get some money. Babydoll haven't anything even she wanted to help these poors. But she just couldn't. She was same poor now like they. But she just walked still deep and deeper to that desperate. Then she finally seen an lonely shop. Shops with pies by Mrs. Lovett. She haven't seen any costumers in it and been glad, because she don't want see these poors without any help again. She hoped that she will find in it good people who will give her at least glass of water or maybe some pie. She haven't eat or drink maybe a week and it was really exhausting for her. So she just knocked decently and came in.

~

Well, sometimes it says that first impression lies, but not always it have to fit. For Babydoll is absolutely not fitted. She was shocked from view she seen. Everywhere dirt and terrible smell. And that kitchen! Too bad and disgusting for words. Babydoll wanted leave but before she could open door in second doors appearead elderly woman in torn brown dress. "Oh! Costumer" she said and shined of bright when she seen the young blonde lady in door. "Come in! And sit, make yourself comfortable" she added and took her arm gently to show her where sit. Babydoll tried smile at her but the smell was too annoying to do that. "Thank you" Babydoll said after a while "But I think I had to go. I don't have money or anything to pay. I'm sorry." Mrs. Lovett only smiled. "You don't have to pay, dear-Have you mentioned your name?" she asked her. "Oh, sorry. I'm Babydoll" she replied decently. "Ohh that's so cute name. You're cute as well. Just like a doll. Never seen so pretty and sweet girl like you in London for years" Mrs. Lovett commented a bit dissapointed. "That's kind by you" Babydoll said, because didn't knew if she meant it like compliment or not. "Here you have" Mrs. Lovett said and gave her a quite smelling pie with vegetable. Babydoll wasn't prepared for that, but hunger won and in a while she ate it. "That's my girl! Do you have there home? I haven't someone nice like you, kinda long" Mrs. Lovett said and gave her glass of water. Babydoll drank it first and then replied "No...I lived there when I've been kid. I don't have home anymore." Mrs. Lovett felt somehow really bad for her. She knew many poor girls but not of them been so nice like she's been and it was such a pitty, that she haven't anything. "Maybe you could work there? I need help and maybe I could pay you a bit" Mrs. Lovett suggested and Babydoll started been interested in that. She needed money to make new home and life. And even this place been the most terrible thing ever it could be better than live on street without food and water. And she could make some money. "I'd love to" Babydoll replied and smiled. Mrs. Lovett whole of joy and happiness shaked her hand and then gave her blue-black dress with apron. "Try them!" she said and gave it to her. Babydoll took them and went to the little salon next kitchen dress. And she liked it. "They fits" Babydoll said happily and watched myself in mirror. Mrs. Lovett been glad as well. "Here you can stay. It's salon, but I don't use it" she said and Babydoll was so grateful, because there wasn't smell and it looked pretty comfortamble. "And what work I gonna do?" Babydoll asked. "Just help me cleaning and sometimes giving food to Mr. T" she replied and took Babydoll's old dress away. "Who's Mr. T?" Babydoll asked, because she never heard that name or nickname. "Oh, that's my friend. Maybe once something more than friend" Mrs. Lovett explained and secretly giggled. It was sure, that she likes him a lot. "Maybe I could meet him?" Babydoll asked because she was interested who that man is when Mrs. Lovett anytime says his name looked so softy and obessed. "Oh, why not! Here is tea! Give it to him and don't ask much, he's sometimes such a glower" Mrs. Lovett said and gave her cup of tea. Babydoll nervously nocked and then went up stairs. Then she knocked to the door where he had his room. "Come" elderly and scary sound voice said and Babydoll opened door. The man stood with his back to her, so she couldn't see his face. She only seen his tousled hair behind. "Mrs. Lovett, I would like to if you could tell me-" he said but he haven't finished the sentence. Because when he turned around to door he almost looked like he freeze. He seen the most beautiful thing, he ever seen since his return. Babydoll freeze same like he did. The man looked really scary and she felt frighted when she looked at him, but then she looked it to his eyes and calmed down. These eyes. She felt like she seen them before, but she couldn't remember. They looked at each other a while and both of them been too surprisingly shy to say something. "I-i'm Babydoll" she said after all nervously "Nice to meet you." He looked like someone woke up him when he dreamed and quickly again alived. "Sweeney Todd, madame. It's pleasure to meet you!" he replied and they shaked hands. "I'm sorry if I bother you or anything, but i'm new there and Mrs. Lovett wanted me to sent you tea" Babydoll explained and finally gave him cup. "Oh...thanks!" he said and putted cup on table. "So you're new there? That's kinda bad, right? London isn't place for such a lovely girls like you" Sweeney commented and looked out of window to the desperate which shocked Babydoll when she walked streets. "Yes, it is. But no, people thinks i'm looking nice, but the truth is difficult" Babydoll replied and looked at window too. "What happened with this town? I remember, that it was shiny and safe place for life" Babydoll commented sadly. Sweeney Todd looked interested at her. "Do you live there?" he asked her. "No. But when i was child, I've lived there with my family. Then we removed" Babydoll said "What about you? I see you've got defintely enough work every day." Sweeney sat to his chair and took one of his razors. "Me and my friends have always much work. But fun too. With anyone and anytime. Haha" he said strangely evil and that Babydoll little bit surprised. "Umm I think I'll rather go for now. Maybe see you soon" Babydoll said as goodbye and then without any saying goodbye back left and came back to shop. Mrs. Lovett already cleaned the whole kitchen and the smell been better. "So, how he is? Isn't he the loveliest?!" Mrs. Lovett asked and Babydoll only smiled and nocked. "I'm so glad! I'll maybe once marry him, so I'll be very grateful if you would be on our wedding" Mrs. Lovett added and that Babydoll made a lit bit stunned. Marry man who talks with razors and talks very strange and underreted things, doesn't seemed like good husband and even good life. Then Babydoll started clean a bit salon to have the best comfort like Mrs. Lovett said and then finally lied in bed. It's been days when she haven't sleep well. So she happily closed her eyes and felt asleep.

~

The next day been the best morning Babydoll ever had, she woke up and Mrs. Lovett gave her pie with coffe as breakfeast. Babydoll haven't breakfeast since her father died and it was really good change to again eat. Even Babydoll couldn't believe that she started like Mrs. Lovett's pies even more because of her hunger na pleasure of eating. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Lovett! It was delicious" Babydoll said and cleaned table after that. "No problem, baby. Would you mind to go with us on market?" she asked her when she helped her with cleaning table. "Ohh seems great! And did you said us?" Babydoll asked surprised. "Yes, Sweeney will join us as well" she replied happily and when she turned of table it looked like she's dancing. Babydoll rather ignored that. When they been done, Mrs. Lovett went for Sweeney Todd and Babydoll took the other dress Mrs. Lovett dedicated to her. It was very kind by her and for Babydoll it meant a lot! Then they all went to the middle of London where been market. Even Babydoll haven't walked next to Sweeney Todd, she noticed that he always looks at her strangely. She tried to ignore that, but it was kinda hard because it happened almost every minute. And she wasn't the only one who noticed, Mrs. Lovett seemed jealous, but when she realize that Babydoll ignore it, calmed down and smiled at Sweeney anyway. He of course haven't and again looked at Babydoll. "Come, baby. We'll buy some vegetable" Mrs. Lovett said and pointed her at little shop with fresh vegetable and fruit. Babydoll followed her and helped her carry some of the tomatoes they bought. When they walked to another shop of market, Babydoll notices Sweeney standing under stage watching some show. Babydoll was insterested what does he likes to watch so she quilty left Mrs. Lovett and apperead at his side. "What are you doing here? Haven't you helped her with that shop?!" Sweeney asked and in his voice seemed a bit anger. "I know, but i'd rather will watch something on stage than shopping" Babydoll replied and turned back to stage. And realized, that it's not show or any play. It is auction. And all thes people were there to buy something cheap. There were old books, clothes and others. Then the man who gave these things to costumers took a big shiny sword. Better said, katana. Whole crowd been stunned, because the man couldn't pick it up. "I've heard about this katana many legenends. Only the member of family who owns him, is able to pick it up! So who's there by Helly's?" he asked and crowd started laugh. Only Babydoll and Sweeney haven't laughed. Crowd shouted about death and tragedy of that family. Babydoll looked at Sweeney and then back at stage. "I can pick katana!" Babydoll shouted. After that felt silence and all eyes been on her. "What are you doing?!" Sweeney asked quilty. "Trust me" she mumbled and then again looked at katana. "If you think so, lady! If you'll pick it, he's all yours" the man suggested and smiled evily, because it was impossible that girl like she could pick it up. Babydoll went strongly at stage and looked at man. And then took katana. And picked up! And from the silence became stunning shouting and loud applause. Babydoll stood at stage and holded katana. "That's phenomenal! What's your name, beautiful?" the man asked her. "Babydoll" she replied and jumped off stage with katana in her hand. "Welcome in London, Babydoll" he said her as goodbye and she smiled at him. She haven't know who he is, but if she did she could stop what will follows. Then she came again to Sweeney. "We have to talk" he said quilty and took her arm. "Why?! Let my arm!" Babydoll said and get out of his arms. "It's important" he said and wanted took her arm back but she quickly turned away. Then she took the vegetable and ran back to Mrs. Lovett. This man started scare her more and more and she couldn't understand what he wants by her. "Here you are" Mrs. Lovett said when she's seen running Babydoll. "Where have you been?! And what's that sword?!" she asked stunned and studied her. "Long story, I'll tell you at home" Babydoll smiled and helped her with oranges. Then they went finally home. Babydoll been right next to Mrs. Lovett and tried not look at Sweeney. He haunted her. And she wanted know why. Why he's so strange?! Why he wanted talk with her?! Babydoll had head full of questions and worried about answers. Finally at shop when she cutted vegetable to soup she felt much better. "I think you have to relax. You look tired" Mrs. Lovett said when she seen how much work she did and how she looks. "It's alright" Babydoll said and started cut tomatoes. Mrs. Lovett only worried studied her and then went again up to Sweeney. When she's been gone, Babydoll ran quilty behind her. She didn't knew why, but she was too interested to hear their dialouge, but then she seen Mrs. Lovett going back and quickly came back to work. "Mr. Todd got some costumer. Very good looking man. Italian" Mrs. Lovett said and took knife too and started cutted too. "Maybe tea would be good for him?" Mrs. Lovett thought and then prepared some. "Here, baby. Give him some tea and the costumer as well" Mrs. Lovett said and gave her to hands two cups. Even Babydoll really don't wanted go to him and even give him tea, she didn't wanted dissapoint her, so she took them and went again up. She wanted knocked but then heard screaming man. Babydoll opened door and seen that italian man with knife trying kill Sweeney. "You lived too long in famous, Benjamin. Now you finally die!" he said and wanted cut his throat. Babydoll thrown cups away and took one of razors from table. And then fast took italian's head and putted razor on his throat. "Don't even try to touch him" Babydoll whispered to his ear and holded him tight. Sweeney standed up and his view met with Babydoll's. He was in shock to see that good girl with one of his razors ready to kill someone. "Baby, it's alright. You don't have to do this on your own" Sweeney said calm and wanted carefully took the razor of her hand, but before he could took razor, italian slapped him and wanted hit by his arm Babydoll, but she's been faster and cutted his throat. Then she knelt worringly to Sweeney. "You killed him?!" he asked in shock and watched the murdered man on ground. "If I haven't he would finish both of us" she replied and helped him to standed up. Then Sweeney again took her arm. This time more gently. "Babydoll..." he said, but he couldn't finish what he wanted to, because in door apperead suddenly Mrs. Lovett and frighted both of them.

~

"What does it means?!" she screamed when she seen the body on ground. "Mrs. Lovett, that's my-" Babydoll wanted explain carefully the truth, but Sweeney couragely standed before her, what again surprised her. "My fault. He tried kill us" Sweeney said and then looked back at Babydoll. She nervously nocked and both of them trusted, that she will believe that. Mrs. Lovett studied the body and then them. Fortunately noticed knife in stranger's hand and then could believe them properly. "Alright..but what we gonna do?! We're in true trouble, no one can know that we've got corpse at house" Mrs. Lovett said worringly but it wasn't problem at all. "We can hide him there for now" Sweeney said and pointed at little chest. Babydoll agreed and helped him to put the body in it. Mrs. Lovett sat rather on chair and tried not watch that. Meanwhile, Babydoll and Sweeney tried clean the room, because blood been everywhere om ground, Judge Turpin waited for his lackey to know some news of town. Then finally Beadle came. "So what's new?" Turpin asked and pointed him to sit. "Many things, sir! But the most interesting happened on market" Beadle replied and took coffe and started drink. "What interesting" Turpin asked. "You remember the Hally's old katana. The sword, which never couldn't be picked by someone who isn't Hally? Today in town apperead beautiful young girl and she picked him without any problems" he started talk and Turpin started get in the story more and more. "Really? That's impossible, I thought that his kids are dead" he said and thought how it ended with his family, when Mr. Hally died. "I think it's the older one. She calls myself Babydoll, but sir. The nickname doesn't lie! She's gorgeous! Never seen more prettier girl!" Beadle said and reminded the beautiful lady again. Turpin smiled. "Hmm, I'd like to meet her. Did you know where she lives now?" he asked. "No, sir. But why? Why do you want meet her?" Beadle asked because he didn't understood his schemes in head. "If she's the real Hally, she owns big fortune and half of London, you know. And if she's so pretty like you said, I would maybe know her better. And closer.." he replied secretly and smiled again. This time more evily. Beadle smiled evily back at him. "She's been on market with that barber from Fleet Street. Sweeney Todd. Maybe she lives with him" he said and thought where properly she went. "With that barber?! Do we have something on him?" Turpin asked and in his voice sounded a bit anger. "No, sir, but we can find something" Beadle rotten giggled. "Fine. But now let's check out to our new beautiful stranger" Turpin said and together with Beadle left and went to Fleet Street. Babydoll already cleaned room and started eat her lunch. And still thought about Sweeney and this strange day. Then her eyes again ended at katana. She softy looked at it. She knew properly what katana is this. It was katana of her father and he could fight with it perfectly. And now it's again in her hands. She thought what would father say, if he seen, that she picked it. Or her mom and sister. They all been gone and that will never change. She tried not cry, but she missed all of them so much. Most her sister, because it was her fault. She hated myself for that. She promised, that will protect her always, but now it all felt down and everything wrecked. But she couldn't be sad, she had to be again strong. For her sister who maybe watched her gladly from heaven and supported her as an angel. Then she heard some knocking on door of shop and she quickly stood up and hid her lunch. "Good afternoon. Welcome" Babydoll said and tried clean table fast. She haven't noticed who quests are. And absolutely not noticed, that the older one watching her with stunning view. Then Babydoll finally turned to them. Babydoll immediately realize that the one of them is the man from market who gave her katana, but who was the second? And why does he watched her too much? "Babydoll, right?" he said and smiled. Babydoll felt strange when he said her name, but she only nocked. "May I ask, who are you?" Babydoll asked and stepped some steps away. "Oh, of course! Judge Turpin, beautiful" he replied and gave her hand, but before they could shake, Sweeney came surprisingly fast to shop and standed before Babydoll. "What a honor! I've waited for you, sir for shave, you wanted" Sweeney said and his left hand holded Babydoll behind. Babydoll didn't turned, because Turpin seemed kinda strange and she was pretty glad, Sweeney came. But Turpin looked furious. "No. I came for pies by this beautiful woman, so if you could go back to your work and leave us alone!" he said and wanted push him off the way, but Babydoll standed before him to push myself. And Turpin accidentaly hitted Babydoll to arm, which was for Sweeney. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, this wasn't for you! Are you alright?!" Turpin asked worryingly and tried touch her, but Babydoll surprisingly took her arm and turned her. "Leave this shop now, sir. Thank you" she said and let his hand. Turpin and Beadle looked at each other and then back at Babydoll. She only smiled and tried hide the pain he pushed her. "As you wish, Babydoll. But this wasn't the last time, we seen each other!" Turpin replied furious and with Beadle in his back left shop. Then Babydoll finally sat and holded her belly. Sweeney sat next to her and gave her water. "Are you alright?" he asked when she drunk the glass. "Yes. Really, thank you that you came" she said and tried to smile, but the pain been stronger. He hitted her really badly. "Don't thank me. That's sure" he said and touched her belly gently. Babydoll watched him to touching her gently and caring. Every minute she noticed more and more feelings in him and it was really strange for her. But in her heart she started realize, that she really likes him. "I almost forgot to thank you for what you did! If you haven't came, that italian could kill me" he reminded and Babydoll only smiled. And sat closer to him. "I think this is the last moment we can talk alone" she said suddenly and nervously swallowed. "You think that you would ever feel something to woman who did worst thing and doing insane things, even she don't want to?" she asked. Sweeney surprisingly haven't said anything. But took her hand. "I think so" he replied and Babydoll smiled gladly. "I could the whole time, Emily" he said and smiled secretly. Babydoll surprised looked at him and standed up. And everything dissapeard and Babydoll closed her eyes. And apperead in another universe.

~

_London. The old sunny London. Babydoll looked around. She was again child and been on old garden of their beautiful big house. She noticed sitting parents at fontane. Mother holded in arms her little sister as baby. And father read them some of his books, they had in their big library. "Mommy, daddy" she whispered and wiped tears, which suddenly came in her eyes. It was tears of happiness, because she felt like she's in heaven. Again with her beloved ones. She wanted ran to them, but then heard someone shouting her name "Emily! Emily!" She turned and seen running boy with black hair and pies in his hand. It was her best friend Benjamin! She smiled and ran to him. And happily hugged each other. "Here is something for you" he said and gave her meat pie. "Aww, thanks" she said and started eat. He joined her in a while and together sat under tree. Then Babydoll lied on his arms and hugged him gently. "I've missed you" he said and stroked her hair. "Same, my love" she said and then they kissed each other carefully. "Promise me one thing" he said suddenly. Babydoll looked into his eyes "Anything." He smiled softy "Never leave my side, even anything happened." Babydoll immediately nocked and again kissed each other. "I love you, Benjamin. I'll do anything for you" she said after kiss and again lied on him..._

Babydoll opened her eyes and shocked looked around. She was back and again with Sweeney. She haven't understand what happened, but somehow been glad, that it's back. "What happened?" he said when he seen her worringly face and shocked view. And Babydoll finally realized what her past view been. "Benjamin?" she asked quilty and touched his face carefully, because everything about him and all these memories finally came back to her. He smiled so bright like never before. "It's me, Emily" he said and Babydoll in a while smiled same like him and immediately full of happiness and love hugged him. "I thought, I'd lost you" he said and hugged her back. "No...Never" she replied and turned of hugs. To kiss him. But their atmosphere ruined in a while Mrs. Lovett. They quickly turned away of each other and went their own ways. "I'm back! You can't imagine how many people been in town, I almost couldn't get out of that crowd" Mrs. Lovett said and smiled when seen cleaned kitchen and shop. "Ahh Baby! Good job" she commented and gave her one of bottles of milk, she bought. "Thanks, Mrs Lovett" Babydoll said. "Anything for you. But I think you had pretty hard day, you should go relax" she said and pointed at salon. "Yes, thanks for understand" Babydoll agreed and left kinda fast shop and been glad that Mrs. Lovett haven't asked her a lot. She closed door of salon and lied excitingly on bed. She finally never been alone at all and she haven't lost eveything. She found him. Her beloved Benjamin. Now everything been brighter and better. She couldn't wait to meet him again. They had to wait just when Mrs. Lovett will be again on shopping and they can talk. It was just luck. Babydoll felt asleep in a while, with heart full of exciting and love for Sweeney. She couldn't imagine what happened when she slept. Something terrible and she couldn't stop that.

~

**Hey, guys! Thanks a lot for reading it until end, it's not end, the final chapter is in progress! I'm sorry for all mistakes, but i'm kinda new writer, so that's it and i'm not good in english at all. Anyway I just wrote it, because i love this beautiful pairing and i'm excited for your opinion. See you! Love, Harls :)**


End file.
